Nora West-Allen (Arrowverse)
shirt, and Nora began rambling about the science behind destiny. After the two left, she begins writing symbols in her notebook, the same symbols Barry wrote when he emerged from the Speed Force. Later, Harry and Caitlin go to CC Jitters, and while discussing Caitlin somehow remembering her time as Killer Frost, Nora spills her "Killer Frost" drink on them. Nora apologizes and rushes to help clean up, and Nora begins saying how she came there to meet some people for the first time. Harry quickly rushes to leave, and Caitlin comments that she hopes Nora meets with whoever she wants to meet with, and Nora replies that she did, implying she came there to meet them. Much later, Nora appears at Cecille's baby shower, delivering a diaper bag, saying she believes her child will be born in 21 days, but quickly comments that it was just a guess. Nora begins saying how time is precious and we should make what er have of it, but when Iris approaches, Cecille turns around and she is gone. Down the hallway, Nora looks around to make sure no one sees her, and uses her super-speed to run off. Later, when The Thinker's satellites are falling down to Central City, Barry goes to punch the satellite, but at this point in time, Nora goes back to right before he started running to stop the satellite, and joins in, helping her father destroy the satellite with a sonic punch. Soon after, Nora rushes into Joe's home and all the members of Team Flash begin realizing they've seen her before. Barry and Iris comment on Nora's jacket, and Nora replies that she is their daughter from the future, and she made a big mistake.The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: We Are the Flash | Powers = * : XS can travel through time to reach both past and future. * : By running at high speeds XS can rewind time. * : XS generates great amounts of electricity while running. ** XS can release the electricity she accumulates while running in powerful bolts of lighting. * : Nora was able to reach the mind of Cicada. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nora West-Allen/XS is portrayed by Jessica Parker Kennedy. * While accessing the Negative Speed Force, Nora's eyes glow red. | Trivia = *In the comics, Dawn Allen is the original daughter of Barry and Iris, and is also a speedster from the future who dons a purple suit. This is referenced by Eobard Thawne in the episode "What's Past is Prologue" in which he assumes her name is "Dawn" and implies this was her name in the original timeline before he killed her grandmother. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = XS (comics) | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Time Travelers Category:African American Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Deceased Characters